Candles have for centuries been used to provide light. Over the years other ingredients have been added to give fragrances to candles, to repel insects and even claims of medicated combustibles.
Some of the problems encountered in using these products is a lingering odor after the candle or other combustible has been extinguished. Also the fragrances can be quite strong while burning and are extremely irritating to many people.